Things I never expected
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: When Slenderman brings Jane the killer to creepypasta house, she expected to have a bad relation with Jeff. She expected to keep hating Jeff. She was so, so wrong... Jeff x Jane- First fanfic in English so don't be bad with me DX M for safety


Hey guys! I'm writing this because… I don't know x3 I started to love this pairing /._./ (Thank's Azumi Dazai 12!:3) Humm… In this fic there's gonna be some lemons, raping, gore, drugs, deaths and things like that… so, is in M for a reason u.u! I advise you! :c

This is the prologue reviews please!:D I think some guy is hating me right now for publish a Jeff x Jane fic ;_;

**My worst enemy: love**

**Prologue**

(Jane's P.O.V.)

I was walking in my house, with a pair of earphones, well, in my ears. A Megadeth's song played in my iPod, ah, I love where I live. Near to a forest, is relaxing to hear the stream flowing serenely, the birds warbling with devotion, and wolfs howling in the nights. But for me, it's better a metal song. I was now in the kitchen, trying to make some coffee.

I poured in a cup the dark liquid and added some sugar and cream. This was liquid perfection. I heard little branches of the forest moving, but I didn't care. This was totally normal since a few weeks ago, I don't know why there are sounds from forest, but I never care about it. I took some cookies from a package of Chips Ahoy, my favorite ones. I went upstairs to my bedroom for some resting before killing.

But when I entered I saw something incredible… and very scary.

The Slenderman was standing in front of me. My window was opened. I almost yelled to him (Slenderman is male right?) but a tentacle wrapped around my mouth and other around my waist. I intended to let out of his tentacles, but I didn't work. He removed his tentacle from my mouth, and spoke.

-Calm down, Jane. Do not move and I will not kill you, Okay?- His accent was a little bit English. Was he from England or the UK? But I was angry, and I yelled to him.

-Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! YOUR FUCKING GRANDMOTHER'S GONNA CALM DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE! What the fuck do you want from me abomination?!-

-First: I do not have grandmother. Second: from a lady, a bad language is not good. Third: I am not an asshole, as you called me. Fourth: I am not an abomination. And fifth: Calm down Jane, I will not hurt you. I will explain to you this, but not now, and not here. Pack your things. I will give you thirty minutes. No more, no less. I will be waiting here.-

I packed all my things, I was afraid of what he could do to me or his retaliation if I don't do what he's saying. My bags were made in twenty minutes, so I took advantage of this and packed some food in another bag. I was with Slender in my bedroom in less than the time he gave me. I have to apologize for calling him abomination. I don't want to see him angry. I'm not afraid, well… YEAH! I'm afraid. But… who's not gonna be afraid of a man that is very tall and has tentacles when he's angry?!

-Slenderman.- I called him.

-What?- He said calm and gentle.

-I want to apologize for calling you abomination.-

-It does not matter. Do not care about it Jane.-

He teleport us to a place I thought it was a forest. All I could see was tall and large trees, branches, and green. I turned and what I saw surprised me more than to see Slenderman in front of me as a while ago.

There was a big mansion. The decorations were very gothic, from middle age! It was more like a castle.

-Before you enter to the house I will tell you why you are here, lady.-

-Do me the favor.-

Slenderman suspired.

-I have a kind of 'family'. All is formed by "Creepypastas", as humans like to call us. And… you are the last that do not live here. We all are here for a reason: if humans found our existence, I do not know what they can do. So we are here, in a safe and sound place, to protect ourselves from humans. Of course, the majority needs to kill, and we have a schedule, in groups we go out some nights. A group goes out one night, the other the next time, etc. I will schedule your outputs in one group.-

-Hum… okay.-

-There are some rules you must obey. Breakfast is at 8:30 AM. Lunch at 1:30 PM. Tea hour is at 5:00 PM. Dinner at 7:30 PM. You must be here at the hour I told to you, if you're not there that mean that you do not want to eat and you want to skip the meal. But, No midnight snack! Jeff always disobeys rules, and I cannot control him! Is like an adolescent. I really hope you are more mature and obey the rules. You must not fight with your partners.-

-It sounds like school…-

-I know. But these are the rules. And you must obey. Oh, and you cannot escape from here and live by your own. That is dangerous for all of us, did you understand?-

-Yeah.-

I entered to the house to find my worst nightmare and enemy…

Jeff the Killer

* * *

Okay guys! This is the prologue! Reviews please! nwn

Long live and prosper! :3


End file.
